


Bilbo Baggins' Home for Wargs and Unruly Dwarves

by soowrites



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is a beastspeaker, Bilbo is a warg and wolf breeder, Kink Meme, M/M, Wargs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soowrites/pseuds/soowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Bilbo Baggins is a breeder of Wargs, Wolves and Hybrids. The dwarves were not expecting this. Eventual Thorin/Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo Baggins' Home for Wargs and Unruly Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaharraShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharraShadow/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7845699#t7845699) prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _I was thinking. Bilbo is a Gentlehobbit and a hobby of gentleman everywhere has been breeding. What about if after having lost his mother/family, Bilbo decided he would have a companion to defend him and others, so he took up breeding Wargs and Wolves and hybrids, raising them as guards and companions for Hobbits. Wouldn't the Dwarves be surprised if they arrived in the Shire to find themselves surrounded by Wargs and Wolves living peacfully with the Hobbits, but utterly dedicated to protecting and defending them?_
> 
> _Possibly, Bilbo has some skill for understanding them in the manner of a Beastspeaker from his Took roots. Or he is a Beastspeaker and there is a power in that. Maybe it was Orcs who killed his Mother/family while the Wargs/Wolves tried to defend them? How would this play into the Wargs who attack them without riders and even those that have riders? Would Bilbo be able to convince them to not attack or even to defend him and the dwarves?_
> 
> _I do love Bilbo/Thorin as a couple. Mpreg is always good, but completely optional. And if it goes long enough, Frodo showing up is always fun._

 

Every gentlehobbit had to have a hobby, something that would keep them occupied in the long days. For some, it was sports, usually crotchet or golf. For others, it was gardening. For Bilbo Baggins, it was something a little different.

The hobbits of the Shire didn’t really understand where the fascination with such dangerous beasts came from, but as long as they kept their teeth and claws to themselves, they were content, however warily, to let them stay. Besides, the children loved them.

For Bilbo, the acceptance of wargs and wolves into his life was something of a split second decision that had impact the reason of his life in the best ways possible. It had been on a family holiday, camping the wide fields between Bree and Rivendell. It was a yearly thing that Bilbo, as a child, looked forward to desperately.

Now, the memory of his parent’s deaths, brutal and violent, overshadowed those happy times. The camp had been ambushed by orcs, ones that had wandered far from home, and they didn’t really stand a chance. His father was hardly a fighter but he had tried to protect his family until his last breath, something an orc ripped from him in a flash of metal and bloody. His mother, she lasted a little longer. With her Took blood, she put up one hell of a fight, rage fuelling her movements and she’d managed to kill two Orcs before the rest, three of them, had got a hold of her. Bilbo, he had thought he was dead.

But they had protected him. The beasts that the orcs had ridden in on abandoned them. Bilbo had thought long and hard about what could have caused them to switch as suddenly, and there was only one explanation for it. He spoke. His mother had pushed them both into the tent, hand over his mouth, so when his father had fallen, his whimpers were muffled. When his mother had rushed out to avenge the death of her husband, there was nothing stopping him from crying out at her murder.

The wargs stood in front of him, crouched into a defensive position and they snarled and snapped their teeth threateningly whenever one got too close to him. The one he had named Eliar upon arrival home, his closest companion, had been the one to approach him, nudging him gently, whining low in her throat as if asking whether he was okay.

The orcs died that day, at the hands of his mother and at the hands of their own beasts, and when Bilbo had stumbled back to the Shire, shaking and reeling from the shock of _being really and truly alone for the first time_ , the five wargs followed in suit, Eliar taking the lead.

His animals became his life. He fed them and gave them shelter. He protected them from the harshness of the wild, kept their cubs safe. In return, they were his companions in the emptiness of his home.

He was content with that life, just him and his animals.

And then that bloody wizard and his band of dwarves had to show up and ruin everything.


End file.
